Adolf Hitler
Page 172}} Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) was a German dictator that was responsible for the creation of the Third Reich, the beginning of World War II, and the execution of the Holocaust. Biography Adolf was born on April 20th, 1889Spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk. Retrieved July 15, 2012., in the small Austrian town of Braunau near the German border. Both of Hitler's parents were from poor, peasant families. His father, Alois, had been a customs officer on the border.secondworldwar.co.uk. Retrieved July 15, 2012. He also had three wives, and Klara Hitler (Adolf's mother) was the third one. Klara and Alois had five children, but only Adolf and his younger sister, Paula, survived to become adults. Adolf's father was extremely keen for his son to do well in life. Alois already had a son from an earlier marriage, but he had wound up in jail for theft. Alois was very strict, and would beat up his son if he did not do as he was told. Between the Wars On 25th February 1932, Hitler became a German citizen, becoming a representative of the Brunswick state government to Berlin, Page 11 before being selected to replace Papen as Chancellor of Germany on 30th January 1933. Goralski, Robert Page 18 The dissillusion and discontent fostered by world economic depression proferred a rich harvest for Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (NSDAP); Germany could only survive through renewed vigour in industry and commerce and the Nazis seemed to offer the panacea. In July 1932, a general election in Germany returned the NSDAP as the strongest single party in the Reichstag, so that Hitler became Chancellor on 30 January in the following year. Page 10 On 4th February 1933, Hitler issued a decree 'For the Protection of the German People'. This gave the German Government powers to ban political meetings and suppress publications deemed harmful to the public interest. This was followed by a directive issued to German police forces thirteen days later, directing them to cooperate with the SS and SA in dealing with 'opposition forces'. For the armed services the ﬁrst change occurred in 1934, when conscription was introduced and the title of Defence Minister was changed to Minister of War and Commander in-Chief Of the Armed Forces — perhaps two of the ﬁrst tangible pieces of evidence of the new aggressive military thinking within Germany. ln August 1934, von Hindenburg, the old Chancellor, died and Hitler thus gained complete control of Gennany. Henceforward the oath of allegiance to the law and people of Germany, taken by men entering the new Armed Forces, was to be made to Hitler personally. Hitler still remained in the background in military matters, however, and it was not until February 1938 that he assumed the title and powers of Supreme Commander. World War II On 29 April 1945, Hitler dictated his last testimony to his secretary, Traudl Junge, after which he named Admiral Karl Donitz, former U-boat commander and head of the German Navy, as President of the Reich, and Josef Goebbels as Chancellor, before marrying his mistress, Eva Braun. The following day, the pair committed suicide, with Braun using cyanide, and Hitler shooting himself through the right temple, before Hitler's Valet, Heinz Linge, supervised the burning of the bodies. Pages 130 to 132|group="N"}} Other Information Contary to popular belief, Hitler was not a vegetarian. isuue 1260 - Tuesday 9 December 2014. (Article by John Walsh, based on information from Dictators Dinners by Victoria Clark and Melissa Scott.)|group="N"}} This mistaken belief was most likely due to the fact that his doctors regularly recommended he switch to a vegetarian diet, in an attempt to alleviate his chronic flatulence. In addition, Hitler received regular injections of a high protein serum, which was made from pulverised bull's testicles. Page 214 Hitler's doctor would also inject him with deadly nightshade, rat poison (listed as 'Dr Koester's Anti-Gas pills') and 'essence of Bulgarien peasant's faeces'. His home phone number was Berlin 11 6191. page 47 The American Secret Service tried to spike Hitler's carrots with female hormones.Lloyd, John, John Mitchinson and James Harkin. page 145 Notes Sources Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Nazis Category:People